Johnny John Johnson's Honda Civic
Built by his own hands, Johnny bought parts for a Honda Civic and built a custom-made car. Built From Scratch Johnny looked over the parts. "I'll take them." "Sweet! I need to get rid of these parts. That will be $1500." "Here's the money. Thanks." Johnny put the pieces in his car. He decided to build a Honda Civic by scratch, adding to his collection of cars. (A Mazda Miata and a Nissan Skyline GT-R) The Build Johnny bought many parts from dealerships, garage sales, online, the aftermarket, etc. He also custom built some parts. Engine Johnny bought a beefed up engine from an engine builder. Mainframe Johnny bought a chassis from the dealership and bought a hood with air intakes. Exhaust Johnny built a custom exhaust system for faster speeds. Suspension Johnny bought some suspension from AutoZone. Brakes Johnny bought some brakes from the dealership. Roll Cage Johnny built a roll cage so he is safe in case of a crash. Interior Design Johnny bought seats and a steering wheel and built his own shift knob. Test Drive When Johnny drove his Civic out to test, he almost ran over a guy texting on his phone. The man waved an angry fist at Johnny, who stepped out of the car and crossed his arms. "You were texting and walking IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET, SIR." "Well, you almost ran over me in your $hitty a$$ piece of trash." "You want a fight?" "I don't have time for you. I've got to get my car." "A car? What car?" "A friend of mine modified my Nissan Sentra for tomorrow's race." "How about this: You get your car and race me. The loser has to apologize to the winner and give $500." "Sure, but for $3500. I have to pay my friend for the upgrades." "Deal." After the man, who's name was Reggie Reid, got his Sentra, Johnny almost regretted his decision. The Sentra was decked out in sweet decals, with a turbo engine and cool spoiler. However, based on Reggie's attitude, he should beat him and win money. They drove up to the start line and revved their engines. Both engines roared loudly, causing Johnny to start to worry. The flag was dropped and both cars gunned their engines. Johnny started out slow compared to Reggie. Then Reggie took a turn too slowly, letting Johnny to take the lead. Reggie then tried to ram Johnny, but missed. He swerved into a park, running over benches and playground equipment. People screamed and ran away. Johnny crossed the finish line, winning the race. He collected the $3500 and had Reggie buy him a sandwich. He was hungry after the race. Meeting Bob Wilson Again Johnny drove home, where he got a voicemail on his home phone. "Hi. It's me, Bob. I heard you built a new car. Want to have a friendly race with me? Meet me at the garage on 6th Street. See you there!" Johnny smiled, remembering how he met Bob. Flashback Note: This is copied directly from the Mazda Miata MX-5. Johnny decided to take it slow, knowing from watching others race that hotshot rookies usually blow it early. He drove his new Miata to a carfest, seeing awesome cars as well as classics. Johnny drove his car into his space, attracting many eyes. Some people shook their heads, thinking this was an ordinary Miata with only cool decals. Then Johnny revved his engine, letting out a huge "VROOM". The crowd cheered, approving the Miata. Then a man in a plaid shirt and jeans walked up to Johnny, looking at his car. "Hey there, I'm Bob Wilson. Nice car you got here. Where'd you get it?" "I bought it from Blake Perkins." "You mean the famous racer who Jake Miller crashed? Wow. Must be a good one." "I upgraded it a little and fixed it up." "You want to race me and my Subaru WRX STI? I'll bet you 6 grand." "6 grand? Mmmnnn... Can I see your car?" "Sure. It's the black car with the flames." Johnny glanced at the WRX, which had many admirers. "Alright. Let's race." The crowd cheered. The race was one lap around town, which was blocked by the authorities for racers to use. Both drivers gunned their engines, waiting for the flag to be dropped. Three seconds later, the drivers were on their way. Bob took the early lead, but Johnny was close behind. He drafted Bob and got in front. Then on the bridge, Bob overtook Johnny. Then Johnny sped ahead on a turn. Both racers were neck to neck, but Bob suddenly started swerving. Johnny sped past the finish line, winning the race. Bob gave Johnny his 6 grand, but Johnny gave $500 back so Bob could repair his car. Bob thanked Johnny and told him he would like to race him another day. End Flashback Johnny drove to the garage where Bob was waiting with his WRX. "Hey! Nice to meet you again. You ready?" "Nice to meet you again too. I'm ready." "Let's race." Both cars drove up to the starting line. Bob revved his engine, which had been upgraded. Johnny also revved his engine, preparing to race. Johnny took off at the flag, with Bob close behind. Johnny took a turn too quickly, causing him to drift, but also lose control. He almost crashed into a building. Bob sped down the street, crossing the finish line. "Nice. You beat me." "Is your car okay?" "Yeah. I just took a turn too fast." "Well, your Civic seems like you should upgrade it a little more." "Do you have parts?" "I got some racing brakes i bought for the WRX, but I think it can fit on your Civic." Later they tried it. Somehow, it fit. "Thanks, Bob. "No problem."